In My Dreams
by Yukiko Shinomori
Summary: Rin is 18, and wanting a family. She knows that she's in love with her Sesshoumaru-sama, but he's been avoiding her, and does not approve. When he decides to get rid of her... will it mean goodbye -forever-?
1. Prologue

In My Dreams - Prologue  
by Chiharu (girl@chiharu.nu)  
  
Disclaimer: Grrr. *bark* O_o Haha, just kidding.  
  
Author's Notes: I don't know why I keep doing this. I already have 4 other stories that I'm  
*supposed* to be working on... but I guess I can't help it. I love Sess/Rin... but there are rarely  
any fics about them, compared to Inu/Kag, so I decided to write one up myself. Hopefully, I'll be  
able to update soon... but I doubt it.  
  
* * *  
  
'I'm 18. 18. I'm officially an adult. Or... I should be. Girls my age at the villages has already started  
a family of their own. I want a family... a husband... kids... everything. I want a family. But... the  
only person I want to start a family with is...'  
  
She sighed. There was no way that her Sesshoumaru-sama would feel the same way as she did  
him. In his eyes, she was a mere child. He had raised her ever since she was a small girl. She was  
his little pup. His property. All she wished now was to be his. And she meant HIS.  
  
She thought hard for a moment.  
  
'Then again... Sesshoumaru-sama has been quite distant with me lately... come to think of it, he's  
been distant with me for the past few years... ever since I discovered that I...'  
  
Staring at the sunset, she let out another heavy sigh, leaning her head to the left, resting it lightly  
against the tree.  
  
"I've told him once how I felt about wanting a family. He just growled and walked away. I don't  
want that to happen again. I don't want him to be mad. But I... I still don't see anything wrong with  
a family. They make you feel safe and secure... not that I don't feel that when I'm around  
Sesshoumaru-sama... it's just... I want my own kids too. I doubt anyone will want me though,  
espeically Sesshoumaru-sama..." she stopped, blinking at herself.  
  
Oh, great. She was so desperate that she was beginning to talk to herself.  
  
"What am I saying... me... a family... that's out of the question. It's even more so when you add  
Sesshoumaru-sama in the picture. He always said that they were useless. He said family was a  
burden and weakness, so why would he ever... consider one... especially with *me*?"  
  
Her eyes slowly began to blur, and soon, the sunset had became glassy in her eyes. "What is  
WRONG with me... why can't I just be content being with Sesshoumaru-sama the way I am now?  
I should feel honored... I'm the only human he's ever bothered to deal with..."  
  
Her small hands balled up into a fist, her nails digging sharply into her skin.  
  
"He hates humans with a passion though. He would never start a family with one. He'd rather die...  
but what about with a female demon?"  
  
She stopped again to think.  
  
"No... he doesn't need it. He doesn't want it. He doesn't want anything to do with love... and love is  
a weakness. Overall, he doesn't need anything... he doesn't want anything... it's true... demons ARE  
indestructible. They don't need anything... HE doesn't need anything..."  
  
Then after a few minutes of silence, Rin fell asleep, breathing lightly against the tree.  
  
And from far off, Sesshoumaru looked as if he was in deep thought.  
  
"A family...?" His face was scrunched up, his expression confused. "Why the hell would she want a  
family? They're nothing special."  
  
But deep down, he knew why. He knew all along. He knew ever since the day he found out she was  
able to carry a child. Before that, he hadn't ever considered it. Hell, if someone was dumb enough  
to come up to him and ask him about having a family, he'd probably kill them without a question  
because of their stupidity. But now... he was actually thinking about it. More like it, considering it.  
With her. Rin. A human.  
  
Fuck.  
  
He *had* become soft. Over the years... unconsciously, he had fallen into a rank of weakness. Not  
physically, but emotionally. Well, that is, only with her. To others, he was still the same old demon  
lord Sesshoumaru.  
  
No... he couldn't let that happen. He couldn't let himself fall into mating with a human. A naive girl.  
He was a DEMON lord for crying out loud. He was cold, silent, strong... strict, something she was  
not. She was just an ordinary human...  
  
...Wasn't she?  
  
If she was... then why had he saved her so many years ago? Why had he cared? Why had he even  
BOTHERED?  
  
...WHY?  
  
He growled. He knew that he cared for Rin. But love?  
  
...Perhaps. Maybe to a certain point.  
  
No. He did not. He couldn't.  
  
His face became emotionless, and he stood still, almost as if he was about to attack a prey.  
  
He had made a decision. A decision to get rid of Rin.  
  
Forever.  
  
* * *  
  
o_O Don't ask if you get confuzzled. I just wrote whatever popped into my head as I went along.  
Everything will probably clear up later... so, um... review! ^_^* 


	2. Leaving

Chapter 2 - Leaving  
  
* * *  
  
Rin yawned, waking up to the beautiful aurora in front of her. By the looks of it, she guessed that it  
was probably around 5 in the morning. The sun was slowly rising, with a pastel of orange and yellow  
radiating from it. Rubbing her eyes, Rin let out another yawn, standing up as she did so.  
  
"I'm still tired... but I'm really thirsty..."  
  
She stretched, turning away from the sunrise. Walking down the path, she passed a field of flowers,  
and couldn't help but pick one out. She decided that she'd come back later, since her dry throat was  
killing her. Reaching to a small pond, she cupped her hands together, dipping it into the water. She  
brought her hands up to her mouth, drinking the water. When she was finally done, she stood up,  
walking back to the field of flowers.  
  
Once again, Sesshoumaru had been watching from afar. He had been watching her for a while now,  
ever since she had fallen asleep last night. He couldn't get himself to leave. To just leave... without  
telling her. He wanted to, so bad, but there was a feeling inside of him that refused, convincing him  
that he would regret it later on if he did.  
  
He growled.  
  
So what if he would regret it? He could handle it. He could handle anything and everything.  
  
Except her.  
  
Damn it. He couldn't handle her. Why though? She was just a fragile human girl... woman. He could  
kill her so easily... but yet, at the same time, he couldn't. He couldn't bring himself to even harm a  
hair on her head.  
  
But why should he care?  
  
She had done nothing useful for him. Well, not that he recalled. He was always the one who ended  
up saving her. Always. It was him. Her. It was always him saving her.  
  
Why did he do it? Why did he worry about her safety?  
  
She had never taught nor shown him anything helpful.  
  
Then something disturbing popped into his head:  
  
LOVE.  
  
Love? What the hell did that mean?  
  
She loved him? Yes. He loved her? ...  
  
Oh, she taught him love.  
  
Was that why he cared so much for her?  
  
No, love was a weakness. He could NEVER...  
  
Could he?  
  
...No. He could not.  
  
A sudden laughter ringed through the thick air, making Sesshoumaru snap out of his thoughts. He  
looked over to Rin's direction, finding her playing with a small bird. He found a small flower tucked  
behind her ear and smirked.  
  
He decided that it was time to leave. That is, to make HER leave.  
  
Grunting, he stood up, sniffing the air. The air was cool. Cold and calm. Exactly how he liked it.  
  
"Rin," he called, walking towards her. She looked up at him, giving him her full attention. "We leave  
now."  
  
She stood up, straightening her kimono. "Okay."  
  
He turned away from her, and she followed him every step of the way. There was silence for the  
first few minutes, not that it was any surprise. It had always been like this. Sesshoumaru was  
always silent. He never talked unless he really needed to.  
  
"So, Sesshoumaru-sama, where are we going?"  
  
He seemed to ignore her, not showing any signs of anything.  
  
She decided to try again. "Sesshoumaru-sama?"  
  
He growled deeply inside his throat, warning Rin to be quiet.  
  
And she obeyed.  
  
She trailed behind him silently, her head bowed, staring at the ground. Her peewee hands were  
clasped together in front of her, while her body began to shiver from the coldness of the air.  
  
'Spring's coming in a few weeks... Winter is almost over.'  
  
She sighed deeply, her teeth clattering together. She looked up at Sesshoumaru, hoping that he  
would somehow help her warm up. But he never looked back at her, and she gave up, dropping her  
gaze back to the ground.  
  
"So cold..." she whispered quietly through her teeth. Although it was barely audible, Sesshoumaru's  
keen demon ears had picked it up, but he remained silent.  
  
Rin, on the other hand, hadn't even known that she had said that out loud, for she was too busy  
trying to keep herself warm. She coughed, hovering her hands over her eyes for protection. The  
wind began to blow harder, so much that it almost blew her over.  
  
"Ugh!"  
  
She stopped, dropping to the ground, unable to take it anymore. They had been walking for so long.  
Well, it seemed like it to her anyway. She hadn't had any food for the past 3 days, just water. How  
was she supposed to survive like this? Especially in the cold? Without Sesshoumaru's protection?  
  
Well, actually, she had his protection...  
  
...Right?  
  
She wasn't so sure anymore. Come to think of it, she wasn't sure about anything anymore. It was  
odd. Sesshoumaru and her had grown distant, much to her dismay. Well, not that they were ever  
*that* close... it was the closest that Sesshoumaru would ever get.  
  
She sighed.  
  
She missed the old days. The old days when Sesshoumaru would watch her play in the field of  
flowers and let her sleep close to him at night. When he spoiled her with sweets once in a long  
while and when she was able to groom his hair. Back then, he showed concern for her, even if he  
didn't want to. Whenever she was in danger, he was always there to save her.  
  
But now... everything's changed. He no longer showed any emotion towards her... not that he ever  
showed much to begin with. She used to be able to tell him everything... and he would listen, even  
if it seemed as if he didn't sometimes. Now... he would just turn and walk away. She didn't know  
why he had changed so suddenly... or maybe it was just her. She didn't know. All she knew was  
that she missed the old days. And that she would do anything to get them back.  
  
A sudden chill of the wind brought her back into reality. The last thing she saw was Sesshoumaru's  
emotionless face before blacking out.  
  
Some hours later, Rin's eyes slowly opened. She awoke to see Sesshoumaru a few feet away from  
her, staring at nothing in particular.  
  
"Ugh..."  
  
Her head ached, and her damp hair only made her feel worse. She lifted her upper body up, using  
her elbows to support it. Blinking a few times to adjust her eyes a bit more, she stood up, staring at  
Sesshoumaru for a while.  
  
"Rin."  
  
The sudden demand of her name echoed in the air around her, startling her. Her eyes instantly  
locked onto his, wondering what he wanted.  
  
"...Yeah?"  
  
Sesshoumaru stood up, walking towards her. "I want you..."  
  
Her heart stopped. Had she heard right?  
  
"...to leave."  
  
That proved it. Her hearing was failing her.  
  
Or was it?  
  
"What?" she asked, her voice more rugged than she expected it to be.  
  
"There's a village one fourth of a mile from here. I want you to leave."  
  
Her world seemed to have shattered right then and there. Right in front of her eyes.  
  
What had she done wrong?  
  
"I'm sorry, Sesshoumaru-sama... for what I did... please, don't do this..."  
  
Sesshoumaru's eyes hardened even more. "Rin, you didn't do anything. I want you to go away."  
  
A punch in the face.  
  
"Now."  
  
A kick in the gut.  
  
"Because I no longer need you. There's no more use."  
  
A stab in the heart.  
  
"I've been used all this time...?" she whispered quietly to herself. "I don't care, Sesshoumaru-sama!  
No... you're the only person I ever considered as my family... I don't want to lose you... please  
don't make me do this... I don't want to lose my family... again..."  
  
"I am not your family," he stated loud and clear. "Now GO before I change my mind and decide to  
just kill you off instead."  
  
Did he just threaten her? He had never done that before... would he really do it?  
  
Now that he had did this, Rin had no doubt whatsoever in her mind about Sesshoumaru. And what  
he was capable of. All he cared about was himself... and only himself.  
  
Tears fell freely from her eyes now, and she could do nothing but stare at him, not believing what  
he had just said.  
  
'No... there's a reason why he's doing this, and it's not any of the ones that he's given me so far.  
It's something else for sure... but what?'  
  
She muffled up a cry.  
  
'I'll find out... but for now, he probably wants some time for himself... so I'll just obey him... and I'll  
act as if this is just another one of those commands he gives me.'  
  
Walking towards him, she gave him one small, quick, final hug before brushing past him, running  
towards the village.  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama... I hope you're happy..."  
  
* * *  
  
*scratches head* I really don't know what to think of this chapter... I don't hate it... nor do I like it.  
Oh well... xD It's still my writing, so if you wanna complain, go ahead! 


	3. Wish

Chapter 3 - Wish  
  
Author's Note: This takes place 3 months after Rin left.  
  
And to Thunk- Thanks. I would've e-mailed you, but there was no e-mail left behind, so... yeah. ^^'  
And don't worry- this won't turn into a lemon.  
  
* * *  
  
'It's nights like these that remind me of Sesshoumaru-sama. He used to keep me warm extra tight  
while I was asleep. Though the air was cold and damp, the sky was clear as ever, because of the  
bright stars that twinkled. I still remember how I made wishes on them... the one wish I made over  
and over again... and that was for me to be with Sesshoumaru-sama forever. Apparently, I was a  
foolish little girl back then...'  
  
Rin sighed, drying up her wet hair with her yellow towel. She looked out her window, straight into  
the forest of where she had left only a few months ago.  
  
In the beginning, she had thought that her Sesshoumaru-sama would eventually come to get her  
and save her from all of this... but as time went on, she had lost hope... for she had never seen a  
sign of him anywhere when she had returned to the forest, looking for him. But maybe he was still  
there, waiting for her... just maybe. After all, she only came early in the mornings, making sure  
that no one was awake in the house yet when she left.  
  
'Sesshoumaru-sama... where are you? Why'd you do this...? If you did this to try to teach me some  
kind of lesson, I don't get it... because I refuse to believe that you would just dump me like this  
after all those years...'  
  
Throwing the towel off to the side, she sat down next to her window, kneeling.  
  
'I miss you so much... you were my family. I'm trying to adjust with the people here... but I can't  
seem to be able to. You were the one who saved me... who protected me, who fed me, who raised  
me... you did everything for me! And because of what you did for me, I love you... even after all of  
this...'  
  
A sudden knock on her door shot her out of her thoughts. She stood up, slowly opening the door.  
  
"Yasashii-sama."  
  
Yasashii was an aged woman in her late sixties. Most of her hair was white, while there was still  
some that were gray. She was short and skinny, and despite the fact that she was old, her face was  
as bright as day. She was very polite, and had taken Rin in when she had nowhere to go.  
  
"Did you need something?" Rin asked, opening up the door fully.  
  
The old woman smiled. "No, no. I was just wondering if you were hungry. I wanted to ask if you  
wanted some dessert."  
  
Rin shook her head. "Thanks, but no thanks, Yasashii-sama. I'm very full. I think I ate a bit too  
much dinner, since it was so good."  
  
Yasashii laughed, turning away. "Well, all right then. I'll leave you alone now. Good night, Rin."  
  
"Good night, Yasashii-sama!"  
  
Just as Rin was about to close her door, another knock had interrupted her, and she opened it back  
up.  
  
"Shizuka-kun?"  
  
Shizuka was Yasashii's grandson, who was in his early twenties. He was just an average guy, like  
every other young man in the village. Black hair, dark brown eyes, somewhat tall, and a fair body.  
His personality was pleasant most of the time, although he had a slightly short temper.  
  
"Rin-chan, I have a question."  
  
Rin blinked.  
  
"What do you think of us?"  
  
She blinked again. "Us?"  
  
"Not you and me... my grandma and I. Do you like us? Do you like living here?"  
  
Rin nodded her head, a bit surprised at the question. "Of course I do, Shizuka-kun! I'm thankful  
for just having a home to live in... thankful for such wonderful people for taking me in. You two are  
the best. I don't know what I'd be doing right now if I never met you... that is, if I was still living."  
  
Satisfied with her answer, he smiled. "Thanks... I was just curious. Anyway, good night."  
  
"Good night."  
  
Determined to close the door this time, she shut it hard, but not hard enough to make it slam. She  
sighed, closing her eyes, while her back was against the door.  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama..."  
  
* * *  
  
Sesshoumaru strolled through the dark woods, in deep thought. Ever since Rin left- exactly 3  
months ago, he couldn't seem to let go or move on, and he didn't understand why.  
  
Was he really *that* bonded to her without knowing?  
  
For the past 3 months, he had wandered endlessly, not caring where he ended at. But what pissed  
him off was that he always ended up here. In the he exact same place where Rin had left him. The  
exact same place where he had told her he no longer wanted or needed her.  
  
This place was full of horrible memories, so why was he still here... waiting?  
  
Wait. He was waiting?  
  
For what?  
  
He knew that she had came here every morning, probably looking for him, since every time he  
returned during the afternoon, he was able to pick up her scent. But she had stopped doing it a  
month ago. And... it hurt, knowing that she had given up on him.  
  
Or had she?  
  
But after that...  
  
Did he really think that Rin would come back to him? After what he had said to her? What he had  
DID to her?  
  
'It's been 3 months, damn it. Why can't I just GO? She finally did! So why the hell am I still here  
after all this time?'  
  
Unfortunately, Sesshoumaru had never admitted it to himself that he really did need Rin. Without  
her, he was lost. He was empty. Spending so many years with her, watching her grow up in front  
of his eyes, he had unconsciously accepted her as part of him.  
  
And she did teach him something valuable, but for him, it had always came down to weakness. But  
what he didn't know, or if he did, he never admitted that either, was that love could kill a person...  
and or save them.  
  
Love was weakness.  
  
Well, that's what he thought.  
  
Love was happiness. Love was NOT empty. Love was whole. Love was bonded. Love was forever.  
  
Love was... love.  
  
Was love Rin?  
  
Or was HIS love Rin? Rin his love? So... love was APART of him?  
  
What the hell... that didn't make sense. Not any sense at all.  
  
Love was COMPLICATED, and he didn't need that. Not to mention it was also a WEAKNESS. Which,  
he didn't need that either.  
  
Snarling at himself, his eyes focused on the village at which she had settled in.  
  
* * *  
  
Rin sat on her bed, her legs crossed. Her hands were gently clasped together, and she continued to  
stare off into the sky.  
  
'I wish that Sesshoumaru-sama would come back for me... or me him... it doesn't matter. I just  
want him back with me...'  
  
Even if her wish didn't come true, she had nothing to lose. She was desperate.  
  
Feeling something sting her eyes, she immediately got up, turning off the lights. She crawled back  
into her bed, and slept. Sleeping was the only thing she seemed to enjoy now... because that was  
the only way she could see her Sesshoumaru-sama...  
  
* * *  
  
Um... before you all kill me for doing such a bad job on this chapter, I just wanted to let you know  
that I wrote this at 3 in the morning, on paper, when I was sick last night. -.-; Having a sore throat,  
and having your allergies worked up is not very pleasant.  
  
*coughs* I'll try to revise this... but I dunno... -_-; School starts next week and I still have a lot of  
fics to work on... but reviews would help a lot. ^__^ When I get a lot of reviews, I get motivated,  
and I start to write more... but anyway... I'll try to get chapter 4 out as soon as I can...  
  
And as you can see, I was a bit... *whoosh* ...out there when I wrote Sessie's part. I'll admit  
though, I had fun writing his part even though I got confuzzled with it myself. ^_^; But I think we  
all get the idea, ne? If not... I'm sorry! 


	4. Again

Chapter 4 - Again  
  
Author's Notes: This is probably going to be the last chapter I'll be posting in a long time, since I  
now have school to worry about.  
  
Also, originally, I was only going to make this fic, at the most, only around 7 chapters long, but then  
I decided to take a whole different turn. I was going to focus more on Rin and Sessie's thoughts,  
but then I realized that I would eventually run into a writers block.  
  
So now, what I'm planning to do is add Inuyasha, possibly Kagome (I'm still not sure if there should  
be I/K... I mean, after all, this IS taking place about 10 years after... I would think that the quest  
for the jewel is over, and Kagome would be around 25... uh... if you want I/K, just tell me and I'll  
add her), and SHIPPOU. Big hint there. I'm planning to add some Shippou/Rin romance, just to  
mess with Sessie's mind a bit more. I've always found Shippou and Rin so adorable... (Shippou is  
part of the reason why I chose the name 'Kitsune', because it means 'fox', if ya didn't know...) and  
they're both around the same age too... (Well, sorta... I think... o_O) But anyway, the point is, I  
want to extend this fic because I'm evil and I love torturing Sessie with jealousy. ^__^ *coughs*  
But... it'll take a while to finish...  
  
So I guess it's your choice. Either let it end up with Rin/Sess within a few more chapters, OR... more  
Shippou/Rin romance, Sessie's jealousy, maybe some I/K... and some other stuff, but... I'm not  
sure where it'll lead to. Right now, I'm aiming for Rin/Sess... but this might turn out into  
Shippou/Rin... but eh... I doubt it. I'm too big of a Rin/Sess fan girl. But either way, it's up to you on  
what you want... I'm open for suggestions. ^^; If I'm stuck... boy, everything's gonna take even  
longer...  
  
But ANYWAY... that's the longest note I've ever written... O_o On with the chapter! Which, by the  
way, takes place another 3 months after the previous chapter.  
  
* * *  
  
Rin quietly closed the house door behind her, trying to make sure that she didn't wake up Yasashii  
or her grandson, Shizuka. She twisted the doorknob tightly, and released it slowly, earning a very  
soft 'click'. She sighed in relief, and ran, loving the feeling of the fresh, cold air against her skin.  
  
After running nonstop for about for about 10 minutes, Rin found herself in the same place where  
she had left literally half a year ago. She looked to the east, and saw the sun slowly rise, exactly  
the same way it did on the very same day that she had departed with her Sesshoumaru-sama.  
  
She shook her head, knowing that tears had unwittingly formed in her eyes. She looked straight  
ahead of her, and saw a field of flowers. Feeling the urge to envelop herself within the flowers, she ran,  
nearly fainting on her back into it. She took a deep breath, exhaling loudly. It had been so long since  
she was like this... since she was able to run wild and free.  
  
In the house she lived in, she was always stuck doing chores, which, she didn't mind, really. Those  
people were nice enough to offer her a place to stay, and she could never be grateful enough. But  
she missed this.  
  
She missed running wildly and picking flowers. She missed waking up next to Sesshoumaru. She  
missed waiting for Sesshoumaru whenever he left and came back after days. She missed how she  
and Sesshoumaru went to villages whenever her kimono was filthy. She missed how he would spoil  
her whenever she wanted something extra, like candy or some kind of other sweets. She missed  
trailing behind him like a little lost puppy. She missed bathing in the pond water... it was always so  
refreshing. She missed everything. But most of all, she missed her Sesshoumaru-sama...  
  
She suddenly stood up, alert. Her eyes slowly trailed upward, meeting a pair of cold, golden eyes.  
Her hand was clamped over her mouth before she could let out a gasp. Needless to say, she was  
startled, but joyful at the same time.  
  
Had he waited for her?  
  
Sesshoumaru smirked. He thought he smelt something familiar, and within an instant, he stood  
before her. He didn't even know why he had reacted so fast when he had picked up her scent. Was  
it because he was excited? If not, then why?  
  
It had been 6 months since he last saw her, and she had grown just a bit more. Her hair was put  
down, flowing down to the middle of her back. Her face still contained her innocence, and her body  
was still the same as ever. She hadn't changed much since he last saw her. It was only her hair and  
her height that had changed.  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama..."  
  
Her hand fell down from her mouth, and she felt herself wanting to cry of joy. Had her wish finally  
came true?  
  
"What are you doing here...?"  
  
He didn't answer.  
  
"...Did you come back for me? Are you here to take me back with you?"  
  
He drew in a breath, and his eyes clouded.  
  
"No."  
  
That simple little word... 'no'... literally shattered her.  
  
"Oh..."  
  
"I would never come back to something I never wanted in the first place."  
  
Tears spilled from her eyes, and she hung her head. "Then why did you save me..." Somehow,  
she made it sound like a statement more than a question. "If you never cared for me... then why  
did you do that? If all of what you're saying is true... I want you to tell it to my face right now. Look  
me in the eyes and tell me you don't care for me!" She looked up at him, waiting for his response.  
  
He stared at her icily. And after a moment of uneasy silence, he spoke, "I never cared for you."  
  
At that moment, she literally fainted. She fell to her knees, her palms on the ground.  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama..." she whispered. "Even if you don't care for me... I won't lie to you... I still  
care for you... deeply..."  
  
She looked up and stood. "Because no matter what you do, I'll always love you. I don't believe that  
you never cared for me because you did. If you didn't, you never would've kept me around. But the  
reason why doesn't matter anymore... because you'll never tell anyone. But I'm sure the reason  
you gave me isn't true... it's something else. WHAT IS IT?! I think that I deserve to know, since I'm  
the one getting hurt! But... if this truly does make you happy, Sesshoumaru-sama... then fine. I will  
leave. And I won't bother you ever again."  
  
With one swift move, she ran past him, leaving him there alone, just how he wanted it to be.  
  
He closed his eyes. Why was his heart aching so much? He could practically feel his own heart  
weeping and twisting. Why did it have to be this way? Why did it have to end like this?  
  
Why had he been so stupid to go and save her so many years ago?  
  
If he hadn't, he would've been far away from here right now, with nothing to worry about. Nothing  
to hurt him, nothing to bug him, nothing at all...  
  
But he did. He had saved her, he had taken care of her, and he had slowly, over the years,  
accepted her as a part of him. But not anymore. He couldn't. He had let this go on long enough.  
  
With a loud growl, he pointed his nose upward, smelling.  
  
He hadn't eaten in almost weeks. And now, he was dangerously hungry.  
  
* * *  
  
-_-; Again, before anyone screams at me for writing such another bad chapter, I just wanted to say  
that I have a reason for it. And I'm sorry for its *very* short length as well.  
  
But if you read what I wrote up there, I need your suggestions. I don't know where to pick up from  
here. I could either just keep it with only Rin and Sessie... or add the Inu gang (with or without Kag)  
in the picture. Please review, and tell me which one you want... I'd appreciate it so much. 


End file.
